New Lives Begin Now
by excalibur's fire
Summary: Seifer has returned, but with company. Will she be able to change him?? To make him love?? please R&R it is better then it sounds
1. The Train

It has come to my attention that some of you may believe that I own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters. Hahaha you must have been dropped on your head countless times if you think so!! I do own Terra and her past and Seifer's past so back off!! If you want them you'll have to fight me for them. And if you just take them.I'll send my wild pack of lawyers out after you!! Please don't sue me. I don't have anything of value, except this cheesie I've had under my bed for three years, it has to be worth something by now.so yah, R&R.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Train  
Hmmm. Shoulder length blond hair, eyes so blue that they could challenge the sky; well that was what a guy told me. Right before he tried to get a little too close.again.  
  
The girl turned away from the window's reflection of herself to look around the dim interior of her ridding car on the train. She looked down at her slender form that looked more able to dance than fight, but then a lot of people made that mistake. Most learn their errors quickly though, especially the men. She smiled evilly at the thought.  
  
The girl stood up to stretch her legs. Damn trip always takes so long. She thought to herself looking out the window at the setting sun. But in doing so she couldn't avoid seeing her own body's reflection. She looked at the beige pants that held tight to her and stopped mid calf, and at the spaghetti strap baby blue top that she wore under a long black coat that was a little shorter then a trench coat.  
  
This picture is missing something. She looked at the black cloth under her seat that within lay her weapon. It's sad that I don't feel complete with that thing attached to my hip. Meh. It's not like a monster is going to attack the train. She sighed, pulling a strand of blond hair behind her ear; the owner didn't like weapons on the train.  
  
The blond opened the door and quietly stepped out into the crowded halls. The people weren't short but still the blue eyed blond stood inches over them. She easily slipped through the people to a different emptier car and was walking down the isle when. . .  
  
"Hey there hot stuff!" She rolled her eyes turning to look at the owner or the gravely voice. As she turned she put a funny ditsy smile on her face.  
  
"Tee-hee. Hey there yourself!" She said giggling stupidly out loud but in her head she was rolling her eyes at the buff man, a little shorter then her with brown hair and eyes, who was strutting so deeply that she was sure that he would end up on the ground.  
  
"Wanna come with me to my private box?" He asked flashing what he was sure was a winning smile.  
  
"I don't even know your name. Tee-hee." The tall blond began giggling stupidly again.  
  
"Oh, my name is Brand." Brand replied smiling at the stupidity of the woman standing in front of him. "So, do you want to come with me and do something?"  
  
"Tee-hee-hee. I know exactly what you can do! You can. . ." Her face went hard as well as her voice. ". . .Bite me." Then spun on her heel and started walking away.  
  
"WTF! What was that?!" Brand spluttered angrily, his face going red.  
  
"You see, when a guy looks at me and sees 'EASY' written on my head, I like to piss them off a bit. You'd be surprised at the reaction a girl can get when they do that to people like you." The blond poked him hard on the last word and turned away again.  
  
Brand chased after her and grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was facing him. She quickly unattached his grip with a quick movement of her arm and sharply slapped him across the face.  
  
He growled and pulled his arm back to punch her, when a hand from behind grabbed a hold of his wrist. A deep voice spoke dangerously and calmly in his ear, "Haven't you ever heard, a gentleman never hits a lady."  
  
"Good thing she isn't a lady than." Growled Brand as he swung at her again with his other hand. But again his hand was caught.  
  
Brand spun around and loosened his arms from the iron grip of a tall man. Then started throwing punches at him. The silhouetted man easily blocked or deflected all of the blows until it seemed he got bored and just held the wrists. "What? Are you afraid to hit me?"  
  
"No. Didn't I just say that a gentleman never hits a lady?" There was amusement in the tall man's voice.  
  
"But I'm not a gentleman." The young woman said grabbing Brand's shoulder spinning him until he was facing her and punched him hard in the nose. He staggered backwards into the side of the train.  
  
With blood running freely down his face, a mask of cold fury, he hurled himself at her, again. And once again the taller man caught him but this drilled his knee deep into Brand's stomach. The latter now lying on the floor groaning and the former stepped over him and shrugged. "Sometimes you have to make exceptions." Amusement was heavy in his deep voice.  
  
Now in the light, the blond woman could study the new man's features. He was about 6'2 about a half a hand taller then her, with short blond hair and green eyes, he was about 20, the same age as her too. But the first thing she noticed about him was a scar that ran across his nose from above his left eye to below his right. He was dressed in a dark coloured shirt and pants then a light grey trench coat over top with red swords, points down, on the arms. He had, what looked like dog tags, on a silver chain around his neck. He looked, somehow, familiar to her. The blue-eyed girl brushed the thought away.  
  
"My name is Seifer Almasy." He held out his hand, she took it then let go and turned to go.  
  
She called back over her shoulder. "Nice to meet you Seifer. Mines Terrace, but just call me Terra."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yah so that was chapter one, please review. It gets sooo much better. Trust me. I know people always say that but still, you should trust me. Please R&R. Thanx luv yus all. ^__~ 


	2. The Inn

Hello once more. I am here to inform every one out there that I Excalibur do not own these characters or places except for Terra, she is mine, and the Inn it is mine as well. I own nothing about Final Fantasy VIII and if you think so I pity you for being so stupid. I also do not own any of the songs that the people sing. Ok? Ok. Some one else wrote a story where Seifer falls for a girl named Terra too I've heard, well this story isn't a sequel or anything, I haven't read that story and I'm sorry if any one thinks that I am copying. This is my first story on fan fic. ^__^ Happy reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Inn  
Terrace ran quickly back to her ridding box to gather her bag and weapon, still wrapped in the dark cloth. Stepping back into the jostling crowd in the corridor, she allowed herself to be swept outside by the tide if people getting off in Balamb.  
  
In minutes the platform was empty except for an elderly man and his wife, herself and Seifer. She watched from the shadows as he picked up his bag, easily swinging it over his shoulder and start walking away.  
  
As he was walking away something under his trench coat caught the light and flashed. Terra looked harder trying to make out what it was. A gunblade? Hmmm.  
  
She followed catching up quickly and flashing him a smile, he didn't seem all that surprised at seeing her. "I never said thanks for earlier so, thank you."  
  
He shrugged, "You're welcome." Was the quiet reply.  
  
"You going to the inn?" She asked again trying to nudge him into a conversation.  
  
"Yes, I guess that is where I'm going. Are you going there too?" He glanced down at her nod and kept up his pace. His long legs eating the ground under him with Terra matching his pace with her equally long legs they made their way quickly down the dark streets.  
  
Soon they found them selves out side of an inn with the name 'Santier D'Alon' or 'Warrior's Sanctuary' in the modern language, and a picture of a man sitting by a pond and a loaded bow lying on the grass behind him.  
  
Terra put hand on his arm to stop him and in a quiet voice said, "When you go in, it is probably best that you don't tell them your last name because they're sort of pissed about the whole Ultimisia thing." With that she turned and walked into the door and the sounds of people came through to him.  
  
She knows and acts as if nothing had happened? Interesting woman. The shocked thought came to him as he followed her into the inn full of people and noise.  
  
Seifer walked into the inn and looked around until he spotted Terra talking to a short, stout old man with just a wisp of hair still left on his head. The old man took his glasses off and cleaned them on the apron he was wearing and replaced them back on his face and looked Seifer over as he stopped behind Terra.  
  
The old man's beady eyes darted back and forth to Terra then Seifer and back again. A large smile covered his face as he proudly said, "I see you've found a boyfriend!"  
  
Seifer's face dropped in shock as Terra stood there laughing hysterically. "I only met her like a half an hour ago!" Seifer stated.  
  
"Well then don't you think it is a little rushed?" The other man's reply made Terra laugh harder.  
  
"I just met him on the train and we were both coming here so we walked together." Terra said after she had gotten her laughter under control. "Seifer this is Dai, he owns the inn. Dai this is Seifer." They sort of nodded to each other and that was the extent of their hello.  
  
Dai was called away by another customer after pouring them drinks. "So how come you know who I am but aren't going to tell anyone?" Seifer asked softly.  
  
"Uhnino." Came the quiet reply. "You see, they'd either try to rip you to pieces and/or run away screaming and everyone would be mad at me. And you'd have to leave." She ended quietly looking away.  
  
Before he could question her answer people throughout the common room began to notice Terra and yell to her.  
  
"Terra!" "Come and sing!" "Give us a song Terra!" The shouts continued until she got up excusing herself from Seifer and walking over to the stage and stepped up onto it.  
  
"OK, OK. If everyone is quiet I will. What song?" There were shouts from all around the room, then from the back of the room some woman started shouting 'Man, I feel like a woman' by Shania Twain. All of the women in the building started shouting that.  
  
Still smiling Terra muttered something darkly about Country Music, under her breath. Then the music started playing so she started singing. After that song she also sang 'Unbreak my Heart' by Toni Braxton and 'Losing Grip' by Avril Lavigne.  
  
She stood on the stage smiling for a second, and then she got an idea. "Wait a second." She jumped down from the stage and ran over to where Seifer was sitting. "Do you know the song 'Control' by Puddle of Mudd?"  
  
"Yah. Why?" He was looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"OK, come with me." She grabbed his arm and dragged him up onto the stage. "OK, now my friend here is going to sing the song 'Control' by Puddle of Mudd." Everyone started clapping and he was on stage alone.  
  
OK, I'll show them how well I sing. Trademark smirk and sing.  
  
The inn was silent except for the sound of the music and Seifer's voice. Just as I thought. His voice matches the lead singer's. But I didn't think he'd be that good. Terra thought as she watched Seifer sing on the stage in front of her.  
  
When the song was finished Seifer walked over to where Terra stood with Dai. "I'd like to see my room now. Please." He added belatedly. He watched Dai turn around and walk away with a frown. What's his problem? Seifer though to himself.  
  
"Ummm, yah. I'll show you your room now." She led him down the dim halls to room 9. He went in and quickly changed and was asleep as soon as he got in bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Has it gotten any better? Tell me, please. R&R. It does get better. Luv yus all ^__~ 


End file.
